querido diário
by Momo.shi.tan
Summary: cuidado! essa fic pode conter personagens com o Q.I. abaixo do normal! mesmas histórias, mas diferentes versões! totalmente nonsence! primeiro diário on - deidara!
1. Chapter 1

**Quando akatsukis vem para algum lugar**

_-O kakuso roubou pão na casa do João ...foi você kakuso?_

_- por que diabos eu roubaria um pão se o João tem uma conta milionária na suíça, tobi seu gênio? ¬¬ _

**...boa coisa não deve ser **

_- NÃÃÃO, EU NÃO QUERO VER CHUCK CHEFIIIS...ele me lembra o sasori-danna...e o senpai morreu! ç.\)_

_-deidara...cala a boca e vem ver o filme u:u_

_-já calei! ç.\)_

**Uma moedinha...**

_-opa...acho que tobi deixou cair a moedinha da sorte do kakuso-san-_

_-TOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-_

**Pode causar muita confusão **

_-PEGA A MOEDAAAAA-_

_-pera...A MOEDA TÁ ROLANDO PRA UMA LADEIRA _

_-PEGAAAAAAAAAAAA-_

**...Ele nunca odiou sair com seu cachorro**

_- Akamaru! Descobri um novo esporte! Levar seu cachorro com patins...agora VAMOS AKAMARU _

**...até agora**

_-NÃO AKAMARU!!, NÃÃÃOOOOO- KAMI-SAMA A BARRAQUINHA DE DANGOO...VAI BATEEEERR_

**Sabe quando se escolhe a hora errada para pedir ramen?**

_- como o naruto consegue acabar com meu estoque de ramen?_

_Ai eu tenho que ir no mercado pegar mais massa de ramen..-_

_-SAI DA FRENTE TIOO-_

_-quê?...meu deus...SOCORRO TEM DOIDOS VINDO NA MINHA DIREÇÃO_

**...Ele sabe**

_-então sakura-irritante-chan...vamos sair por ai qualquer dia desses?_

_-sasuke...tem um ramen voador vindo na sua direção O.O_

_-quê?_

_-PAFT-_

_..._**É, ramens voadores nunca deram certo**_..._

_-AHHH! FUI NOCAUTEADO POR UM RAMEN-_

_-ai meu deus...num to agüentando mais...pfft HAHAHAHAHA_

**...nem colocar uma barraquinha de dango no meio da rua**

_-CRASH-_

_-ALGUEM VAI PAGAR POR ISSOOOOOO-_

_-não olha pra mim...dinheiro é precioso u.u_

**E de cada versão...qual é a real?**

"_querido diário hoje aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha..."_

**Você sempre quis saber o que os ninjas escrevem no diário?...**

_-não obrigado...-_

**Mais agora vai saber **

_-AI CARAMBA!!-_

**Até a fic começar 8D**

_-HOLLY CRA...-_


	2. Chapter 2

Yup leitores do meu kokoro! Desculpem a demore pra postar...é que meio que a kunai-baka-chan aqui se embananou (?) com o segundo cap mais eu conseguiii \o/

Então ta ai \o/

Ler não faz mal... então leiam \o/

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yo! Konbanwa, diário-san n.\)

Como sempre aqui é o deidara contando mais um miserável dia...bem esse não foi um dia merreca qualquer...foi...bizarro, un! o.o

Bem vou contar a história mais ou menos como eu lembro:

'Primeiro a anta do Hidan me acorda dançando uma musica religiosa na frente do meu quarto (tantos lugares melhores para ele fazer aquelas esquisitices...ele faz logo na porta do meu quarto, miserável, un! ) e sim, ele estava dançando...me parecia a macarena mais ele alegou que era um ritual pra aquele deus da carnificina-sama dele, un...meu café da manhã? Aquele saco-sem-fundo preto e branco que fica cantando as plantas do jardim (quando eu conseguir filmar isso, vai para o youtube, un!) devora a metade do meu singelo pão com manteiga que todo mortal, que não seja alérgico...adora u.\)

Depois do meu café (ou pode chamar de "a única coisa que sobrou" se quiser, un!) o pein decide nós os akatsukis deveríamos sair mais para coisas comuns tipo cinema por enquanto tudo bem né?...até aquela besta mofada do kakuso aparecer com o nosso 'transporte'...ou o que sobrou dele...o.\)"

ele veio com um ônibus de uns vinte anos atrás Caindo aos pedaços com pneus meio murchos ,os bancos...eram uma coisa liiinda...¬¬ ...como? vou descrevê-los para você:

você sentava neles...e uma camada enorme de poeira te cobria o corpo inteiro

quase num tinha espuma na parte de baixo (agora imaginem nossa bunda toda dolorida...que lindo ¬¬)

o itachi é muito alérgico a poeira...então viemos a nossa agradável viagem inteira escutando seus espirros e tendo que segurar o extintor em caso de amaterasu ou katon

ah eu nem contei da parte que esse trambolho pifa e acreditem se quiser...a konan sabe trocar pneus ,e acertar sua cabeça bem forte se você comentar sobre...sim é uma má idéia, como eu sei? Melhor nem contar que estou ainda segurando uma bolsa de gelo em cima da minha cabeça,un "¬.\)

nem sei como aquela coisa chegou em konoha (sim lá era onde o filme que agente ia ver tava passando) mais na hora de ver o filme...eu vejo que filme que é "o chuck"

sacanagem ¬.\) eles me fazem isso de propósito só pode ser...bem resumo da ópera:

"dei um escândalo na frente do cinema" e a reputação do deidei? PSHHH (onomatopéia tosca de som de privada...'cê acha que eu ia ficar dando descarga pra saber como é o barulho da dita?,un! ¬.\)" )

Mais o ponto alto do dia...o meu companheiro totalmente sem miolos derruba sem querer a moeda da sorte do kakuso...isso resulta em: akatsukis tapados correndo atrás de uma moeda, você acha que ai que a história acaba? Un? Se enganou meu amigo! -.\)

A moedinha daquele mão de vaca imprestável sai rolando para uma ladeira...mais com a minha sorte combinada com um parceiro completamente idiota; a moedinha vai justo para a maior e mais movimentada ladeira de konoha! Que felicidade! Só dá nois correndo atrás da moedinha mano, perdeu playboy, un!

...ok melhor eu parar de falar feito maconheiro... vai estragar ainda mais (ou o que sobrou dela) a minha reputação, un!

Ainda bem que eu perdi o fôlego... por que só deu o tobi e o kakuso dando um baita tombão, e ainda por cima tropeçaram num moleque estranho com um cachorro (enorme por sinal o.\) ) e melhor parte eles foram dando cambalhota até conseguirem bater num tio com um ramen que tava cheirando bem...se não fosse pelo fato que acabou voando no irmãozinho emo do itachi,

(nota: ele tava cantando aquela fedelha com cabelo de punk , que matou o sasori-danna...desgraçada ò.\) un!) ,

(mais uma nota: pelo jeito ele não tem muito talento com garotas xD ...mais ainda bem que eu tenho hoho...que garota não ama o deidei-kun? )

E depois desse 'pequeno incidente' o tobi e o kakuso conseguiram destruir uma barraquinha de dango por completo,un o.\) ...foi um acidente feio...bem depois disso eu acho que eles deram uma "passadinha" no hospital de konoha...

Mais eu não sei exatamente porquê, sabe minha sorte começou a aumentar um pouco...eu encontrei minha prima na rua...bem agora não vou ter que dormir no mesmo hotel...ou sebe deus o que seja...se depender do kakuso eles dormem no buzão mesmo ... o.\) , que sinistro ,un

Bem acho que você deve estar se perguntando...mais que diabos de prima ele encontrou? Bem é a Ino mesmo...ok ela é uma prima distante, mais é uma prima viu ,un! ù.\)

Agora você deve estar se perguntando... denovo "então por que diabos agora o deidara num tem aqueles poderes de transferir a mente, e etc e tals?"

Vou explicar de um jeito fácil u.\)

SOU UM PRIMO DISTANTE, Ô DROGA, UN!

Yare yare...ainda me lembro quando agente explodiu um peru inteiro no natal...bem a okaa-san deveria saber que não se deve deixar crianças felizes tomando conta de um fogão...ainda bem que ninguém descobriu que foi agente hoho...bem agente colocou a culpa no fogão...bem agente ficou sem peru mais foi sugoi, un! xD

Bons tempos...ainda lembro quando agente passava as férias inteiras fazendo umas experiências doidas...bem depois que agente acabou com o teto minha querida okaa-san homicida "recolheu" o nosso material de laboratório, un!

Bem agora chega de flash backs 8D

Continuando a história, ai bem antes de eu ver a ino nee-chan, aconteceu uma coisa que sempre vou lembrar com um sorriso na cara, e rindo como se fosse o estrupício do tobi...eu estava ainda na rua procurando algum ponto fixo para olhar, ai eu dou de cara com um zetsu ,passando a pior cantada que eu já vi, (até pior que a do eminho que acho que ainda ta tentando tirar o ramen do cabelo, un o.\) ) numa flor feia pra burro (não contem pro zetsu XD ) ...e então eu num sei como, mais eu encontrei uma câmera na minha mochila (N/A: as autoras te adoram filho o.o") haha...essa é minha vingança...isso vai para o youtube, un! –cara diabólica- MWHAHAHAHA –tosse- ok, desisto, un ¬.\)

Ai depois disso ino-chan me convidou pra dormir na casa dela e tal...agente tava na casa dela em uns dez minutos mais cara...você tinha que ver quanto pôster do sai essa garota tem o.\)

Aviso aos marinheiros de primeira viagem, _**NUNCA,EM HIPOTESE ALGUMA **_fale mal do garotinho com cara de boiola que a ino-chan ta gostando isso resulta em alguma coisa como eu fiz, e repito, nunca mais vou fazer de novo,un! :

**FLASH BACK NO JUTSO \Ò.\)/ ,UN!**

"lá estava eu, deidara-sama, olhando o que restou da parede da ino-chan, quando me irrito com tanto branco no preto (isso sim é um bom uso da expressão – leva chinelo voador anônimo na cabeça-...esqueçe .-.) e resolvi dar meu artístico comentário de um artista explosivo:

-sabe ino-chan, esse tal de sai, é o que? Hermafrodita, emo, gay, não sabe, nem kami-sama sabe, tem medo da luz, anêmico, filho do orochimaru...hey ino-chan...a sua cara ta vermelha...- uh-oh, o.\) – SALVE SE QUEM PUDEEEEEEEER, un!

Ferrou-se, ela ta com a vassoura, já sei

Então deidara para, coloca seus dedos em forma de 'V' em cima do seu olho...

-DEIDARA BEAM \Òo\) – hey cadê a explosão – NÃÃÃO A MIKURU MENTIU PRA MIIIIIM TT.\) –

PAFT

Depois disso tudo ficou escuro, e eu só me lembro que acordei com uma grande dor de cabeça o\) e vim escrever o meu diário de artista,un 8D

Agora eu to morrendo de sono, dor de cabeça e CARACAS o.\) já são 2:14 da manhã o.o melhor eu ir dormir no meu fuuton (N/A: pra quem num sabe é aquele colchão sem cama que os japoneses dormem 8D) no quarto de hospedes n.\)

Agora despedida clássica 8D

-faz cara de William bonder-

Boa noite, un!

Viu o meu é mais original! 8D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

então pessoas , gostaram? n.n espero que sim o.o

-leva tijolada-

Agora respondendo as reviews \õ/

**Pango I'vie: **ahh que bom que você gostou n.n espero que goste desse também o/

**S2-sakurachan: **uhul meu deus... você riu tanto assim? xD

Valeu mesmo 8D heis aqui sua continuação xD

**mitsumy: **aqui a continuação com toda sua gloria (tem alguma? o.õ )

respondendo reviews off

então se vocês gostaram mandem uma review

campanha: mande uma review e faça uma autora feliz \o/

mande uma review e ganhe um cookie \o/

kissus! Ja ne!

O próximo cap pode conter uchihas emos pagando mico cuidado! ;O


End file.
